BLACK OUT! When Voldemort's a bit creative
by The movie I am watching
Summary: Voldemort is about. Ron,Harry and I have a mission to defeat Voldemort and get to his weapon that can to make every one black out. Voldemort's killing every one at Hogwarts by bombs and black out...  Will Harry,Ron and I succeed?  FIND OUT...
1. Chapter 1

BLACK OUT! When Voldemort's a bit creative…

I was at Hogwarts, Draco was being a jerk to me.

"Look who's here, it's the mud blood." Draco introduced.

"Stop it." Ron said, by my side.

"You're the poo's vomit." I introduced.

"Oh," Draco said with a smirk on his face. The Slytherin all gathered up behind Draco, sniggering and making whispering conversations.

I went through the corridor. Draco following me and risking my nerves.

"I think we got someone to put a fight against, like Potter, well he's to easy to bet. I guess you'll be the same." Draco said meanly, and with a smirk wriggling on his face too. Draco got his wand into his hand, I grabbed out my wand too.

"Expelliarmus." I yelled. Draco's wand gargolyed out of his hand. The Slytherins kept a close eye, cheering for Draco.

"Get her.." One said.

"Get her in detention" Another yelled.

"When Guardian leviosa." I shouted so it echoed through to roof top. Draco was sent flying as I controlled him.

"Help." Draco shouted. Mrs McGonagall came out from the room above.

"Hermione, what the blivering gods do you think you are doing. Put him down at once. I thought better than you to pick a fight." Mrs McGonagall shouted downwards, as she walked into the middle if me and Malfoy, she was walking as fast as she could. I leashed Draco to the ground, with out harming him. "Hermione, I expect better of you. You do not use spell on other students. Surely you know that?" Mrs McGonagall added.

"I know. Draco had the idea." I replied. I looked at my toes, shame in my face, and a tear dropping to the ground.

"I don't care who's idea it was. I want no more of this, Hermione. Draco are you alright." Mrs McGonagall said switching to Draco.

"I think I hurt my shoulder." Draco said, making it crack so it would come across as real.

"Hermione. That's is horrible." Mrs McGonagall said, flickering back to me, in great disappointment. Draco smirked as Mrs McGonagall had switched to me. I felt hatred in Draco, jerking around like that on me. He had faked his shoulder being hurt, why couldn't Mrs McGonagall see it was lies. "Detention Hermione. You take Draco up to the hospital wing this instant. That's the only good thing you could do." Mrs McGonagall ordered me. I walked towards Draco, knowing he was going to get whipped because of his faking. I was smirking a bit. I took Draco, Draco walking with me down the stairs and round the corridors to the Hospital wing.

"What's the problem?" Madam Pomfrey said, getting out of her chair in great concern.

"Draco hurt his shoulder." I said, smiling. Draco went onto a bed. Madam Pomfrey followed up, performing to do an x-ray. Madam Pomfrey looked all over finding out he was in no pain.

"It seems as though you have no broken bones and you are in no pain. Why did you come up here?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Huh? - Draco asked.

"Draco came up her because he wanted to fight me so I did a spell and Mrs McGonagall caught me. So he faked that he had a hurt shoulder so I would get into more trouble, and look now, I'm going to detention." I said, interrupting Draco.

"Draco is this true?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Draco couldn't lie after a lie. Draco nodded his head.

"Kind of." He said backing up, off the bed.

"That deserves detention." Madam Pomfrey said. "But I can't so I have to express to Mrs McGonagall." Madam Pomfrey added. Draco stumbled out of the hospital room.

"And your detention might be a miss." Madam Pomfrey said happily. "I'll just go." She added. Madam Pomfrey disappeared through the corner, and her foot steps were the only thing remaining. I moved my feet and went out of the hospital wing. I went was going down the stairs.

Some thing odd happened. Every one blacked out, I blacked out too.

**BANG!**

I heard it through my black out. I woke up again. A big bomb on the 1st floor had blown. The fire blowing didn't bother anyone. Ron and Harry were in the library, studying homework. They heard the bang as they looked down on the 1st floor from above. I saw many dead people, including Goyle. Draco wasn't dead, (WHAT A SHAME,) but he had climbed down to the 1st floor, not even crying but looking at Goyle's body in shame. He had been on the 2nd floor. Madam Pomfrey was on the 3rd floor, looking in horror at the incident. She must have been thinking, what a lot of patients, right?

No one I really knew a part from Goyle was down there. I felt sad for those innocent people. Ron and Harry came to see if I was alright.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"I guess. I've never blacked out." I replied.

"Me either." Ron said back.

"You fainted?" I asked.

"Me and Harry did, from up top." Ron answered pointing at the direction of the library.

"Are you alright?" I asked Harry.

"Look." Harry replied. Padma was on the floor, not alive. "Ron..." Harry added.

"Oh." I said concearningly. "I'm sorry Ron." I added, looking down a Padma.

"I'll get over it." Ron said. In the 4th grade Ron had gone out with Padma at the Yule ball. Looking at her brang me to much memories of Victor Crum. I looked away from Padma and movied on with Ron and Harry.

"This could happen again. Some one planned this." Harry said, biting his finger.

"Well, Voldemort." Ron said like it was completely obvious.

"I never knew he was scientific." Harry replied. Ron nodded, knowing that was right, that it couldn't have been Voldemort. I thought it could have been, at his determination to kill all of the half muggles, he would have wanted to make something wicked.

"He could have. He is that kind of type to make some thing wicked." I said.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry replied.

"It could be Voldemort, Hermione- well partly me was right. Voldemort could of invented some like that to make it so he could take over the world and stuff." Ron said.

"Yeah." I said, knowing the problem was solved.

"I'll see you later. In the common room. 12:00." Harry said departing. I moved to the library because I had an essay on apperating. I thought it would be fun, but instead it wasn't a bit. Nothing in the library a part from an issued book was about Apperating. I was in the boredom state.

Soon I had to go to class, after my lunch break. I had potions. Potions was the usual. Snape was there.

After class it was day break. I went to the library and researched on apperating finding out that the only book on Apperating was now free. I got it out immediately baring my chance, feeling exceptionally happy. I read it, it had basically nothing in it, apart from apperating is transport. I could see why Pansy had put it back.

I put it away. I knew enough about apperating any way to pass in the essay. 'I know enough about apperating.' I repeated in my head. I went into my common room and got into bed. I didn't sleep as Harry had said for us to go to the common room at 12 o'clock. It was Friday too so I could stay up right?

I feel asleep…

_Beep, beep beep!_

My al;arm clock rang. It was 12 o'clock. I bumped it. It stopped buzzing. I got up quietly and moved from my four poster bed, in my PJ's. I went into the common room…

…

TJ l 121…

Please review

!


	2. Chapter 2

BLACK OUT! When Voldemort's a bit creative# Chapter 2…

I went downstairs and saw Ron and Harry sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Come on." Harry whispered. I shuffled to get onto the ground next to the fire. "We need to talk. So, we have found out that Voldemort did create that thing and that he has the power to make everyone black out than wake them. It's quite amazing really." Harry said going through the basics.

"We have to kill Voldemort, to stop him destroying the world." Harry said. I knew what Harry was saying, it was the thing that me, Harry and Ron have to do unless we want to watch the world fall in Voldemort's hands. It seems impossible but it's the only option other than letting every one die.

Ron and Harry blacked out, I did too.

I heard duck tape being straped through my black out, Voldemort set something off...

I woke up. A bomb was duck taped on to my shirt.

"What do I do?" I asked frantically. Harry and Ron had bombs on them too.

"Take off your shirt and destroy the bombs." Ron suggested. GROSS! In a life threatening situation I had too. I took off my top off, showing my bra, and yes I wear a bra under my Pajama top.

"Avada Kadavra." Harry shouted at his bomb. The bomb switched off and made a small, not to hurt bomb.

**BOOM! BOOM! **I could only hear it faintly, I suggested it was Harry's bomb that went off with the tiny bomb. I didn't know what it was.

"Avada Kadavra." I said following Harry's actions. I put my hand up against the bomb. It felt nice, as it was like a heater.

"Avada Kadavra." Ron said, doing the same. Ron put his hand up against the bomb to, growing goose bumps because of the warmness. "Phew, that was lucky." Ron added.

"So, we need to find Voldemort. He was in here before. This is serious. If he can control time than he can do anything to anyone. And he's on the run; we need to find his exact location." Harry said, seriously. I knew what Harry was talking about. We have to fight Voldemort, even though it seems mostly impossible. Harry has defeated Voldemort a few times so that seems reasonable.

"I'm going to check if others have got the bombs." Ron said. I moved from the fire and stood up. I went up to the girls dorm. Not bothered that I had no top on, just a bra but anyway I don't thing I would be wearing that Pajama top anymore, I don't think I would be able to get the duck tape off. Many girls were blown, blood splashing. Some girls were alive They took of there PJ shirts.

"Say Avada Kadavra." I advised. "Avada Kadavra." I said onto a bomb. "Put your hand on it." I said. The girl did, feeling the little tiny bomb. All the other girls that were alive did the same having to do that.

"Avada Kadavra." Some said.

"Avada Kadavra." 2 different girls said.

"Avada Kadavra." I heard it faintly from the boy's dorm. I knew that they had the same problem. Everyone in my dorm had gotten the bomb dealt with. I went down the stairs. I went through the common room and headed into the boy's dorm.

"Hermione. Help." Ron said. And there by the second one guy died, splattering his own blood onto others and to stain the white sheets and carpet. People had already took there tops off ready to stun the bomb. LUCKY! Men with no T-shirts on, only happens one day at Hogwarts.

"Avada Kadavra." I said, poisoning the bomb. "Avada Kadavra." I said, stunning my second bomb in the boy's dorm. "Avada Kadavra." I shouted, killing my third bomb. "Avada Kadavra, Avada Kadavra. Avada Kadavra." I said, stunning my sixth bomb here. All of people's bombs were set off, my job was done.

"Thanks Hermione." Some people said. I waved + smiled a nice smile. I went through the lounge and back into my dorm.

"What was it like in there?" A girl asked.

"Just the same in here." I said truthfully. I went through a pile of girls wondering what it was like in the boy's dorm. I studied the rest of the night, seems as though I couldn't sleep. I had to study on apperating still, as on Monday we had to give it in to Professor Mrs McGonagall as it seems as though transfiguration is changing and in apperating you're changing place. We had to do a page, as it seems impossible because of the no information through the book hold up.

I wrote:

_Apperating is when you change place, it's like transport from one place to another. Some people like the order leave a line of white or any colour, like the dark lord has black specks left. If you are not trained to apperate you might leave bits of your body behind. So I think you'd rather be trained. You will get teached to apperate at school. When you apperate some people make cracking noises or a whooshing noise._

_Hermione's essay._

I wrote, I think I'd done enough and Mrs McGonagall would understand. I put my flash light off and went got to sleep…

I woke up…

It was 11:03. I stretched for the odd 1 minute and got up ready to get dressed. I put on my wizard robes as the blank picture on the wall watched rather intently. I went to the common room, I was like the 20th person in there. Every one else was probably dead or having a rough patch because of yesterday night. I got some toast and buttered it with marmite. I went to sit next to Ron and Harry. Every one thought I was a hero.

"You saved us." A nice girl said.

"It was nothing." I replied. "Everyone thinks I'm a hero." I said to Ron and Harry. Harry and Ron would agree, I had guts to go into the boy's dorm.

"Do you want to play wizard chess?" Harry asked Ron.

"Sure." Ron replied. So we walked out of the common room and went into the great hall. I quickly grabbed some salad from the table and ate it. Ron and Harry got out a board and started playing. Ron was black and Harry was white. They soon started.

"Knight, to F 3." Harry ordered, taking his first turn. Harry moved his Knight up 3 and across one.

"Porn to F 6." Ron ordered taking his first turn. I watched intently, having my turn playing after this. Ron's porn moved up one.

"Porn to E 4." Harry said. One of his porn directed to the square E 4 which means Harry's white porn moved up two.

"Porn to E 5." Ron said. His porn moved too, opposite was Ron's E 4peice. Ron hiesitated. He knew that Harry was going to take his piece if he went for the porn. He obviously wasn't going to take the porn and sell his knight for a stinking porn that wll get him one when Harry would get 3. Ron's black porn moved up two until at the next to the middle mark, well where you bend it in half line.

"I'm not taking that." Harry ordered. "Bishop to C 4." Harry added. His bishop moved diagonally until next to the middle crack line too.

"Porn to D 6." Ron said as his porn moved up one.

"Porn to A 4." Harry said spreading his Porn from his Rook, and making his porn go to the bending line.

"Bishop to G 4." Ron said making an extra good move. His horse was paralyzed other wise his queen was going to go. The piece had moved a long way and was a space from the side of the board.

"Knight to 4 D." Harry said making the worst move ever. His piece moved slowly.

"Bishop to D 1." Ron said. Ron's bishop smashed the queen sending bits of wood all over the board. Ron had token the first piece to death, he happen to kill Harry's queen. His piece was on the side of the board, to where the queen sat.

Suddenly people came flooding in, as they were assembled by Dumbledore because of last nights incident. Dumbledore came up front. Ron put the chess game on the floor.

"As the Gryffindor house knows, the dark lord is under our presents. Everyone had blacked out and when they woke up, they had bombs taped to there tops. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the helpers to get rid of the bombs and that was most helpful. I will give Gryffindor each of Harry, Ron and Hermione will collect 40 points for there house so that's 120 points to Gryffindor." Dumbledore said My face lightened with happiness. I smiled as everyone clapped, well not everyone just the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and HufflePuff. "I will assure you that we will protect Hogwarts over everything but I just needed to tell you: keep your wands close." Dumbledore added.

"You may go." Dumbledore said. Me, Harry, and Ron packed up the chess set and went out of the hall, we didn't have taste in playing chess at the moment. Ron and Harry followed me into the common room.

"I need to see the dorm." I said going up to the girls dorm. Mrs McGonagall came in, she was the one going to tidy it up. Mrs McGonagall gasped.

"Oh, what happened?" Mrs McGonagall said.

"As Dumbledore said, it's just the fact that he didn't say some people were blown up." I replied.

"This is completely terrible. It was lucky you were there to save some of these peoples lives." Mrs McGonagall said, looking at the red gooey flesh of a 1st year. All you could see was the flesh of her blood and it made me feel sick. I moved to get my essay from my 4 poster bed.

I came down.

"Here." I said giving Mrs McGonagall the piece of paper.

"Hermione, isn't that a bit short." Mrs McGonagall said.

"It's because there was no book in the library with apperating except one that only says, Apperating is transport. And then it goes on about sea creatures." I said.

"I see." Mrs McGonagall. "That will do." Mrs McGonagall added. She took the piece of paper.

"I'll be cleaning this up." Mrs McGonagall said. And with a flick of her rist the blood stains were gone. She left the dead body for parents, as they would want the daughter's body. She went out of the dorm and went for the boy's. I thought that that was a bit sickening but she had to, Dumbledore's orders. I went out of my dorm and joined Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, me and Harry have agreed that we will meet at 12:00 o'clock." Ron said.

"I'll be there…" I replied. "You'll see me around." I added.

Like it… Feel it… Than review… Please review…

Thanks

Love,

TJ l 121…


	3. Chapter 3

(Legs don't break when you pull them and the person's unconscious.)

I headed for the library. I need to find something to let me see where Voldemort is in the exact moment. I had to eventually find where he is, it isn't impossible. I moved down all the rows, nothing had anything, I thought that was nothing was because you are forbidden to leave the school grounds.

"Um, quick question. I'm looking for a book, maybe with philosophy so I could find where some one is?" I asked Mrs McGonagall.

"You mean the marauders map?" Mrs McGonagall asked.

"No. It's something that can see out side of the grounds." I said.

"I am afraid that is only in the restricted section." Mrs McGonagall said. She walked past me although I had unfinished business to attend with her.

"Wait!" I shouted.

"What is it, Hermione?" Mrs McGonagall said stopping and swaying over to face me.

"You could give me permission." I pleaded.

"I will not." Mrs McGonagall said.

"Mrs McGonagall." I moaned.

"What is it?" Mrs McGonagall asked.

"Please." I moaned.

"I will give you a note, if you plead. But after this you are not a loud in the restricted section again." Mrs McGonagall said. "That is an order." Mrs McGonagall added. She got a sticky pad out and pulled one off.

She wrote:

_I give permission for Hermione to go into the restricted section._

_Regards_

_Minerva McGonagall._

Then she wrote her classy signature. I ran up to her, sprinting and then I took it. Finally I was a loud to go in the restricted section. I ran to the library monitor.

"Here." I said giving her the sticky paper. She nodded. I moved from the library and entered the restricted section. The room was dim and the windows had there curtains over them. The room had shades of the book case. I grabbed a lantern and waved it around so I could see in the dark room. I past rows, scanning the books and the spines for the names, still waving my laturn around.

There it was:

_Finding someone with the inner eye._

I got the book out of the shelf. I opened it up, it was like philosophy. I read all the examinations.

_For who you want to see, look at a map you may find in the contents, and say the he._

I read from the book.

I looked at the chapters of the book, at the last page it said:

The grave map. I moved to the last page. It had the world on picture view; you could spin the world, pin closer. It was amazing. I looked at the book willingly wanting to give it a shot.

"Voldemort." I whispered to the book.

Writing appeared on the book, as amazing as it already was:

_He moves at this very moment, in the slightest moment. He is in the Hogwarts school grounds: The forbidden forest. _

Under the writing there appeared a photo of Voldemort's snake like face, his nose flat and his pale skin stood pale. I dead unicorn stood beside him, the unicorn was laying down, as it couldn't stand up, because of its deadness. I thought Voldemort must have been eating the unicorn, a silver puddle of unicorn blood had leaked on the ground from the cut Voldemort had made, Voldemort was definitely eating the unicorn at the moment.

I felt a slight shot of panick, Voldemort was in the school grounds! If he was in the school grounds he could make us black out.

"OK." I said. The words and picture disappeared. I was shocked, how did he get in the grounds with out being seen. I had to issue this book; it would help me, Ron and Harry in our mission on saving the earth from the most darkest wizard of our time: VOLDEMORT…

I closed the book, as I knew enough to have known where Voldemort was hiding. I took the wooden front covered book with me to the librarian, going out of the restricted section.

"Can I issue this?" I asked, handing the book to the woman.

"I see it's out of the restricted section." The librarian said looking at the sticker that had a 'R' on a purple piece of paper, on the book cover.

"Yeah." I replied, striking an awkward look.

"You may have 4 weeks with this book." She said setting limits.

"OK." I said, as the librarian handed me the wooden front cover book.

I went out of the library, and went to study it in the common room. I walked down the stairs and through the corridors before I reached the Fat lady.

"Umbridge Mc Tity's." I said, saying the very awkward password. The fat lady swinged open her door and I climbed in the door way into the common room. Harry and Ron were studying on something, the apperating exam I expect.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi," Ron replied, going back to his studying.

"Oh, Hi Hermione." Harry said, not hearing me. "What's that book?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you later, when everyone's clear." I replied.

Seamus looked up from me, and then went back to studying, like I thought he would. I went up the stairs into the girl's dorm and then I got my feathered quill and black ink pot which had enough ink for me to use, I also grabbed 2 sheets of paper. I got back down the carpeted stairs and sat next to Ron and Harry, on the wooden benches.

I started to read and read, listing down the main enstuctions on being able to know how to know where people are with out this extroadinary, telling people where other people are: book. I was reading the book carefully, never missing a word it was saying.

This is how I would explan it quickly:

_Embrass the hevening gods for letting you do this wonderful thing and then bringed cupped hands, (hands like the praying,) downwards. You have to stretch your arms out as far as they will go, (side ways,) and then, you may clap your hands together making a big noise. Bring your, still together hands to your heart, and then you may see you heart as a map, telling where that little someone is._

That was exactly what you had to do. I practised it.

Following what the instructions wanted to do I:

I brang my hands up high to cup them together, embrassing the gods. I brang my hands down to gods praying hands thing and then, let my hands untouch each other as they spread side ways far apart from there selfs, well as far I could let them go. I clapped, making a big noise, _clap. _I let my hands go on my chest.

Amazing. I saw a map of Voldemort, he was still in the forbidden forest. The map that was a shape of a real heart flickered to look like a picture. It was a different picture, unlike the last picture in the book he was actually drinking the blood of a unicorn, sucking it out, taking all of the blood for survival. He looked the same but the diferense was that he had silver unicorn blood smothered on his lips and a bit of his outsider, skin of his mouth. Voldemort still had his snake like flat nose and his pale skin, totally the same, I wouldn;t of thought he would change, in the a mout of time and of course he was in the same robes.

I took my hands of my heart, Ron and Harry staring at me. Thinking I was doing yoga of something.

"I'm not physco." I said, looking at Harry then turning to Ron. Ron and Harry looked away at there papers, carrying on with studying.

It actually worked. I though the book was saying bull but really it's actually real and they are totally telling the exact truth. I know why this was in the restricted section:

It's not nice to spy on people and that stuff, what's so bad? I closed the book, hugging it afterwards.

Ron and Harry looked at me again, in that, what are you doing? look.

"I'm alright." I said, looking at Harry and then turning to Ron, like I did before.

"Doing a weird yoga and hugging a book, first sign of craziness." Harry said before going back to work. Seamus laughed, and so did Ron.

"Fine," I said, in a feed up mood. I tried to ignore Ron and Harry, even though it's hard enough as it seems, as they were saying I'm crazy, isn't that hard enough to ignore by itself, let alone sitting next to them?

I got up after knowing that I would never forget the steps. I put my quill, ink pot with ink and papers away. Harry and Ron had just finished there essay's, and we're catching up to me.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry said.

"You called me crazy." I replied.

"The joke was funny." Ron said, giggling at the thought of it. Me and Harry starred at Ron, it was not a good time to say that.

"Yeah." I said, taking my eyes of Ron. Ron looked guiltly, changing to awkwardness.

"What's that book?" Harry asked, pointing at _Finding someone with the inner eye _book. The book was in my arm, touched my side stomach.

"Oh, it's the book I'm going to show you tonight, it's from the restricted section, I asked Mrs McGonagall. You're going to love it." I replied. I didn't know why me, Ron and Harry were walking to the hospital wing, we were just walking randomly.

"Yeah, great." Ron mumbled. Since I was next to Ron I heard what he said. Me and Harry starred at him, he shouldn't have said that either.

"OK, the book's going to be great." Ron said, nearly laughing, but covering his mouth and pretending to be coughing. Me and Harry kept starring at Ron, Ron starring back, in annoyment. We turned the corner.

Ron bumped his head on a low gargoyle.

**BANG!**

I rushed over to him, as easy as one step. Not caring that I bumped his hand.

"Are you alright." I said anxiously.

"Mm." Ron replied, falling unconscious. Luckily, we were nearly at the hospital wing, which meant that we didn't have to drag Ron's plump body far. Me and Harry took each one of Ron's legs.

"Uh, oh." I said. His legs fell off. They had slid of the bone. SICK! I"M GOING TO BARF... Me and Harry lifted his body. I puked to the side, it didn't really matter, it was time to worry about Ron.

"One-two-three." I said. Off and away. Leaving the puke, YES, I DON'T HAVE TO TIDY IT UP! Me and Harry rushed to the hospital wing, having to carry Ron. We were dragging Ron's legs at top speed, the legs in our hands and his body on our shoulders. Me and Harry rushed, as fast as each other could go. We turned going into the hospital wing, all the beds were full, well fill of the people dead.

"Oh, what happened." Mrs Pomfrey said, only looking at his bruise on his head. "Oh my." She added, seeing his legs ripped of his body. Mrs Pomfrey knocked a dead person off the front bed. ('That's nice.') She stumbled to get Ron on the bed, pushing the blanket's off.

Ron lay on the white sheeted bed, with a bit of blood splotches. He lay there: unconscious. I watched as Mrs Pomfrey investigate his legs.

"Do you know what happened?" Mrs Pomfrey asked.

"Well yeah." I said anxiously. "Um, well we were talking, just me, Harry and Ron, right? And then we turned a corner, we were just randomly walking. Ron hit a low gargoyle and then he turned unconscious. We pulled his legs, to drag him here but they ripped off, so then we lifted him." I retold.

"Oh, yes. Some unconscious people lose control of there muscles so they broke, very sad fact." Mrs Pomfrey said while looking at Ron's legs. She flicked her rist and a 4 bandages flied to her. "We need to sow his legs up." Mrs Pomfrey said. She picked up a big roll of thread and grabbed a sowing machine.

Oh, she was going to sow him up. I backed away, knowing there would be a blood heap. Mrs Pomfrey placed Ron's remains of his leg under the middle way of the sowing machine. Mrs Pomfrey put the wrong foot, left foot under the machine, not the matching.

"Oh. - I said, warning Mrs Pomfrey but not being able to finish my sentence.

"What my dear." Mrs Pomfrey replied, thinking she was doing every thing right. She started the sowing machine, while she was still looking at me. Her hair gained blood, as she started notice, blood pounded by the dosen in her hair.

Ron woke up.

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD. I'M HAVING A BABY. HELL, NO. BLOODY STOP THE MACHINE!" Ron screamed. Blood watered on the ground. Mrs Pomfrey stopped the sowing machine. The leg was done

"You're not doing that on my other leg." Ron said as Mrs Pomfrey got ready for the second leg. "No, no, no." Ron added, as Mrs Pomfrey got ready for the other leg. Mrs Pomfrey started the sowing machine, leading Ron to scream.

"OH, STOP. MY LEG FREAKING HURTS. STOP, CRAZY WOMAN!" Ron yelled in pain. Mrs Pomfrey didn't stop until the leg was over. Blood over Mrs Pomfrey 's face, the blood stuff, blaa, wasn't a good look for her. Mrs Pomfrey stopped the machine. Ron was yelling straight afterwards, not coping with the pain. Mrs Pomfrey bandaged Ron's legs, making Ron in more pain. I'm pretty sure that Ron would rather no legs than the pain.

Soon we were out of the hospital wing and Ron wouldn't trust his legs so he had to go on crutches. Me, Harry and Ron walked to the fat lady.

"Umbridge Mc Tity's." Ron said, covering his mouth to laugh. Me, Harry and Ron entered the common room. Ron raced to the couch on his crutches. He sat down, relaxing.

I took a seat next to Ron, facing the warm fire. Harry sat next to the fire, not getting much heat, only side burns.

"My legs burn." Ron complained.

"They would." I replied.

"That mad hatter was nearly smiling I think." Ron said back.

"Really?" I said, open mouthed.

"It is in her history, isn't it, being so gruesome." Ron said.

"I guess." I said.

"How's your bruise?" Harry asked, as Mrs Pomfrey didn't heal Ron's bruise.

"It's fine." Ron said.

"Um - Ron, well Mrs Pomfrey by mistake put your left token off leg on your right attatched leg, and yeah."

"Oh, shit. I'll have to wear my shoes the wrong way." Ron said, angrily.

"Yeah." I said.

Soon it was 9:00 and I went to bed. I set my alarm, not wanting to miss the meeting.

I feel asleep...

* * *

Please review...

TJ l 121...


	4. Chapter 4

_Beep, beep, beep._

I rolled over and covered my head with my pillow. I could still hear the remains of the beeps.

I slammed the alarm clock, making it stop. I got up and in my Pyjama's I went out of my dorm, grabbing my book, going down the stairs. Ron and Harry were there, next to the fire.

"Hey." I said. I walked to them smiling.

"So, what's that book?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to show you something amazing." I said, knowing that Ron and Harry were going to love the book. "It shows you where people are." I said, telling them what the book does. I went to the back of the book, last page.

"Voldemort." I said. I looked closely where it said where he is. I looked at the in complete shock. "He's in this common room." I said in terrior. Harry flicked out his wand.

"We got to stop having these meetings." Harry said. I nodded as I flicked out my wand, Ron flicked out his wand out too and we formed made a triangle looking in the directions. Voldemort was hiding.

I breathed hardly, I was very scared. I might die! Not at 15! Voldemort jumped out in front of me.

He flicked his wrist. I had no wand. Ron and Harry turned around.

"Expelliarmus." Harry shouted. Voldemort flicked his wrist, the spell hadn't worked.

"Avada Kadavra." Voldemort shouted at me, I moved one step sideways. The spell hit the wall.

I saw black specks of apperating stuff surrounding me, Harry and Ron, Voldemort was apperating in a circle?

"I've got you." Voldemort said. I walked, trying to get out of the circle, I walked through the specks, well I didn't make it but I bumped into Voldemort. The circle faded as Voldemort was on the floor. Me, Ron and Harry pointed out wands at Voldemort.

Voldemort flicked his wrist. Harry's wand flew out of his hand. Voldemort flicked his wrist again and this time Ron's wand fell out of his hand. (GET A BETTER GRIP, RON!) It was too late as Voldemort flicked his wrist again. I had no wand.

"Crucio." Voldemort shouted. Harry started to shake, in pain. He wasn't dead… yet. "And Avada Kadavra." Voldemort added, so that Harry lay in the ground, in a deep sleep, never was he going to awaken. NOOO!

"Now, your turn." Voldemort said, looking at Ron. Ron shivered in fear, like Voldemort had already done 'crucio,' on him, he backing away from Voldemort. I quickly picked up my wand, ready to fight. I was too scared. What if he came after me.

"Crucio." Voldemort said. I saw Ron's wand. I grabbed it and threw it to Ron. You filthy little mud blood." Voldemort scowled.

"Crucio." Ron said, letting the spell hit Voldemort. Voldemort shaked and shivered, dropping his wand.

Voldemort picked his wand up.

"Avada Kadavra." Voldemort said, Ron slipped away, dead. "The mud blood standing. Oh, how revolting. Crucio." Voldemort said. I shaked and shivered, the pain was too big, I was hurt so badly. It hurt like hell. I tried to deny the pain, but sadly it wasn't unbeatable.

"Crucio." I said, repaying the favour to Voldemort. Voldemort was shaking and shivering now. I hurried into the girls dorm, awakening everyone.

"You got to get up. You know who's here." I yelled at a girl, wanting her to stay alive. Voldemort came up, into the girls dorm. (WHAT A SICKO.) He had his wand in his hand. Most of the girls had gotten up and were prepared to fight.

"Avada Kadavra." Voldemort said, killing a girl that didn't want to get up. "Avada Kadavra, scum." Voldemort added, killing another girl. My girl army stood silent. My army couldn't take it. We ran up to Voldemort, we couldn't stand watching our friends die.

"Silenco." Voldemort said, pointing his wand at the, I mean, a bit embarrassed (my) army of girls. I could not say any thing. I was mouthing everything. If I couldn't say the spell I had to flick my wrist. I flicked my wrist, didn't work on doing the Crucio on Voldemort. A girl from my army was dying every second, well, every 5 seconds. I tried again.

WOW! Voldemort shaked and shivered.

YES! All of the alive girls gasped, smiling at me in pleasure. But Voldemort now was alright, and the icky feeling had gone from him and now he was giving it to others. My army was shivering and so was I. The feeling was terrible.

"Avada Kadavra." Voldemort said. A girl died. "Oh, this is much easier." Voldemort added. He grabbed out a remote, a remote to the black outs. He clicked a simple button. All of my army blacked out but I didn't.

I watched in curiousity how my army blacked out and not me.

"Let them slip away, I'll be killing them all very soon." Voldemort said meanly. ARESHOLE.

"No you won't. You filthy freak." I replied. Voldemort turned red; I had never seen him red before as he's always to pale. I know how to get on his nerves. AWESOME!

"JUST DIE YOU BITCH!" Voldemort yelled frantically.

Voldemort clicked a button on his remote.

I blacked out...

And Voldemort was sure to kill me...

A spell hit me...

I'm dead now...

* * *

Reviews any one...

Thanks everyone for reading my story...

TJ l 121


End file.
